Noli
Hi I am Kirby and I will tell you about the Myth Noli yes Noli he is a entity formed by a hat from a event in Roblox called the Void Star and caused him to turn evil (Possibly) and has 2 main cultists the Void Cult and the Cole family who both worship him.Noli has not been seen sence Noli was banned and Moderators commented on his first account on the forum "There is no Noli and no prophecy" then another said something about the same thing that there is no Noli and that they should not worry but when Noli got the Void Star hat not only did he hack Roblox he hacked peoples account and got admin powers in each game he went into and got a scythe and killed players and when he hacked the players accounts Roblox heard about this and banned him but the account still stayed with the account data and he kept getting the NOLI account back and was able to hack more but he has been banned forever except for one thing.Remeber the Cultists I said they get a host (account) and let the Noli Entity account take over it.When someone is being sacrificed they get the plagued as Flamingo and Speedy showed they cannot talk and their screen goes different colors and their screen spins around.But there have been over 50 accounts of Noli have been found the only game that is left still is called the Tempest and If you stay long enough you will make Noli sad and then angry then the game says "Noli shall crush you!"and the temple crashes down (as seen on Flamingos video)If you see to the right there is noli and if you look close you see his void star and you can see at the top a "Void Star".The Cultists say Noli is not evil thta he is just misunderstood and that he is actually a good person.The Rm foundation have not seen him and there is not much known about Noli but the Cults and that they talk to him possibly and that the Cults are trying to find the "perfect subject" for Noli to posses and take control of their account they tried it on Speedy and Flamingo but Flamingo was to "fat" and Speedy was not able to because Paszion did not do it right he tried to harm Speedy and did what happened to Henry.Henry is put through and endless loop of pain and suffering that causes him to be trapped and have the Plague forever and is pinned to a pole like Jesus being pinned to the cross and that he was killed but Henry has it worse he is being punished for nothing. * Noli has connections to Shadelight (Goldity,Ulifer,ChuckLlyod,Father Grimm,Terroah,Masquearze) * He is the oldest Myth known in Roblox * Noli has 2 Cultists (the Void cult,and the Cole family) * Noli has had over 50 accounts * Noli does not accept friend requests except for his cultists * The cult is pinning Henry to a pole Category:Browse